


companionship and more

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Getting Together, Han Solo isn't as bad as Kylo makes us believe, Hux is 18, Insecurity, Kylo has a crush, Kylo is 16, Leia is the powerhouse of the family, M/M, Social Networking, Teenagers, They are forced by their parents, a rebellious teenager has feelings, and he still attends a military academy, brendol is a dick, eventually, forced companions to friends to lovers, i don't like him, its not there yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Kylo and Hux are constantly dragged to networking functions by their parents. In order to not suffer alone they form some kind of a gossip unit led by Hux. Kylo decides to "take things further". An awkward friendship ensues...





	1. Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a fanart I love so I did this :)  
> And because I don't really get AO3 yet I'll have to just post the whole link here:  
> http://sadskiesandshootingstars.tumblr.com/post/139860651519/62-watermelons-look-how-gross-they-are

His eyes roam over the crowd searching for one person in particular. Kylo would never admit it of course. But still… that's what he does. 

The red- haired boy is nowhere in  sight. After some fruitless minutes of him desperately scanning the dancing and chatting people he lets out a puff of air.

Resigned Kylo turns around, his shoulders sagging, face carefully displaying anything but boredom. 

“Looking for someone?”, of course now is the moment the ginger has to show up.

“Not really… You know how father always drags me along to this tedious functions. I’m just looking for distraction.”, he says.

“Of course.”, Hux replies. 

As always he is wearing an all-black suit combination. Compared to Kylo’s messy attempt at formal wear he looks almost overdressed.

Without saying another word Hux takes off to the far left corner, Kylo following him suit.

They never ask for company, never wait for confirmation. It's a mutual understanding between them. One leads the way and the other follows. (Usually Hux is the one to lead.)

The two boys have done this since the first time their parents have dragged them along to a ball.

“Does your father still make you attend his Military Academy?”, Kylo asks with a blank face, hiding his compassion.

“Does yours still drag you along to networking functions?”, is Hux’s only reply.

Silence spreads between them as they watch the crowd vibrating in front of them, music constantly resonating from the sound systems.

It’s not unpleasant. The silence. A notion of companionship. A comfortable escape from conversations they don't really care about with people they don't really care about.

Both had to suffer through this so why not suffer together. 

But of course that's not everything to their unspoken contract.

For Kylo Hux came the closest to someone he’d call a friend.

He felt a secret bond between them.

They were both filled with an untameable rage and desire to escape their families expectations, ambitious to become something different, something better. 

Neither of the two ever addresses it directly. They don't have to.

They know. They see it in each others eyes, hear it in each others stories, feel it in the angry glares of their counterpart.

Still they don't interact at all besides in this forced situations.

They should loath it. Like everything their parents bring to them. 

Kylo most certainly did not. Secretly he awaited their encounters expectantly. 

As did Hux.

They never show it of course.

“Look at them, all cheery and dancy. As if they didn't try to cut each others throats any other day.”, Hux sneered. His hands gesture lazily towards the crowd.

His face is turned up slightly, features relaxed with half-lidded eyes. 

It gives him a snooty air while looking like he doesn't care about a thing.

“Mhhm”, is Kylo’s only reply.

It's like this every time. Hux begins to point out obvious things and Kylo agrees. (Some would maybe call it gossip.)

“This room is filled with pretentiousness. It's absolutely disgusting.”, the red-head rambles on, a speech learned by heart. Always the same.

Kylo wants to escape their routine.

Wants to talk about something else, about something real, something important.

He turns around looking directly at the slightly smaller boy.

Normally they avoided this. Just staring ahead, talking with seemingly no one in mind in particular even though their words are obviously meant for each other.

Hux has returned to his typical posture.

Leaning on the wall, back as straight as an arrow and hands clasped behind his back.

“Do you want to get out of here to…”, Kylo’s question trails of, unsure on how to finish it.

The addressed turns his head slowly towards Kylo. His eyebrows are drawn together as he directs a glare at the young Solo.

His stare is piercing, making Kylo feel like Hux can see his every thought.

The pleasant atmosphere seems to have vanished. 

He starts to fidget with his cuffs, every second passing making him feel less at ease.

Its making him feel small, young.

He IS younger than Hux, only by two years… But right now he feels like a child. A child that did something forbidden, something unspoken of and needs scolding.

Kylo starts to regret his stupid decision to take things further. He shouldn't have been so stupid to act on a mere hunch. He shouldn't have assumed that Hux saw him as more than a replaceable companion. What if…

“Sure.”, is how Hux interrupts the other boys frantic thoughts. Kylo tries to control his baffled face. It’s not working. Big eyes, mouth hanging slightly open as he stares at Hux.

“Where to?”, the ginger asks monotonously.

Kylo still can’t believe Hux actually agreed. His brain is reduced to a constant stream of “You'll have to say something” and “How did I get this far”s.

“Uhhm...ts…”, he mumbles dumbly towards the floor. His dress shirt seems very interesting suddenly. He picks at one of the buttons like it’s got the answer to everything.

“Come on!”, Hux simply says. Kylo sees him turning away, like he doesn't have a care in the world, never turning around to check on him.

Kylo hurries after him looking as lost as he feels, stumbling across the dancefloor, murmuring brief apologies to the people he bumps into. His head hangs low, any expression or emotion hidden by long black locks.

Hux is already waiting for him when he arrives, hands clasped behind his back again, fingers tapping against his fist impatiently.

“This way.”, Hux points at the huge park lying behind the giant glass doors.

The sun is setting already, soft orange lightning gently caressing the outside world.

Trees swaying slightly in the soft breeze, golden leaves falling silently, to the ground. They are dancing to a melody of their own, created by wind, birds and soft sunrays.

Hux opens the door for Kylo and they step outside.

The evening is warmer than they had thought. Nature's scent surrounds them, the stuffy air from the ballroom seeming almost suffocating compared to the soft waves of air around them. 

The manor where the event is taking place is far off the next city, leaving them in unfamiliar silence. 

Only rustling and chirping.

Hux remains leader for today, looking for a well hidden place to bolt to.

The two of them walk for a while seemingly without destination. 

Side by side they make their way through the maze of trees, hedges and odd marble statues.

Finally they come to a halt.

In front of them is a green pond, covered in countless water lilies.

To their left is a giant willow tree, heavy branches bend to the ground, leaves still fighting against autumns pull.

Right between those two magical sighs sits an old stone bench. It probably used to be white at some point in time.

Now its extravagant ornaments are covered in dirt and dark green moss, edges hipped, seats smoothed by constant use.

hus sits down first, posture nearly perfect while Kylo lingers awkwardly right next to it. 

Should he just sit down or place himself in front of Hux? How close would be weird?

“Sit down.”, Hux commands, patting the space next to himself. 

The agitated boy dives forward sitting down hastily.

If he bumps into Hux a few times in his hurry neither of them mentions it.


	2. The jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux lends Kylo his jacket and we get a tiny Kylo and Han interaction. He really isn't as bad of a dad, he just likes having his fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short but I wanted to update this week... I noticed that I am using an awful lot of cliches but well, I'm having fun^^

They've been sitting on the bench for half an hour now. 

In silence they watch the few ducks aimlessly floating on the water. Only the low rustle of leaves, the playful splash of water from the animals looking for food and their steady breathes are to be heard.

The sun has almost set completely, the atmosphere changing from inviting and friendly to slightly uncanny. 

The widow trees look almost threatening in the evening light, bony hands reaching out for them in a constant back and forth. 

Kylo shivers. 

“Are you cold?”, Hux asks, looking at him directly for the first time since they arrived. 

The absence of the warming touch of gentle sunrays left Kylo feeling chilly. 

The calming breeze turned into a crisp wind. He should have brought a jacket. 

But it's the change of his surroundings that leaves him feeling uneasy. 

“You are only wearing a shirt.”, Hux states simply, starting to take of his suit jacket. 

“Let's head back.”

Hux stands up, waiting for Kylo to do the same this time. 

For a second the ginger boy leans in, lifting his arms like he is about to drop the jacket on his shoulders. 

The arms drop hastily, shoving the clothing into his chest forcefully. 

Still caught up in the moment, the sudden movement startles Kylo, ripping him out of his own head,his cheeks now covered in a rosy blush. 

Without a word he takes the almost aggressively offered jacket and puts it around his shoulders. 

It had felt more like a Stern command than an act of sympathy. 

They make their way back to the ballroom, the statues now moving alongside them in the shadows cast upon them, creeping between the hedges and leaping over low branches.

The sneaky stones are guarding angels and horrific presences at the same time. Invisible and to be seen as they wished.

Rounding a corner, they step into the open space in front of the glass doors. The sudden golden light of the pompous chandeliers chase the strange creatures away. 

They wouldn't dare moving without the thick cover of nightfall. 

Without their company the two boys are on their own once again. 

Hux begins to fix himself up, smoothing down some of the way wards strands of bright orange hair. 

Kylo can't help himself but follow the motion. He knows the other boy doesn't allow himself appearing anything but perfect. 

He also know he had witnessed a special moment. Or at least he liked to imagine it. 

Clinging to the borrowed jacket like his life depended on it he keeps watching Hux, how he reaches for him, probably for the jacket. 

Not now. 

“Please.”

Hux needs the jacket, can't have it on Kylo when he reenters the room, can't have anyone see. It feels like he is lacking a piece if his carefully put on armor, he's vulnerable without it. 

It's the way Kylo looks at him that makes him change his mind, pleading but determined at the same time. 

“Okay.”

Entering the big room they are overflown by warmth, noise and a peculiar smell. A mixture of food, alcohol and people, that's often the same but not quite. 

They take of to their respectable tables, mourning each others company already.

 

~~~

 

“What's that thing you got there?”, Han asks. 

He obviously traded convincing people of his ways for sitting at the table, drinking and tormenting Kylo. 

“A jacket.”, Kylo answers curtly. 

“I see that.”, the older man laughs, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he leans forward to further tease his son. 

“But you only brought sour black peacoat. This is what your grand outburst was about earlier, wasn't it?”, he smirks. 

“Well, I'm going to give it back now anyways!”, Kylo says sternly, trying to keep his face emotionless, not succeeding very well. He is aggravated, his chair scratching over the floor as he forces it back. 

“I need your pen.”, Kylo states. 

Han reaches into his breast pocket, handing him a pen with their companies logo printed on it. Kylo growls, grabs a napkin and takes off. 

Left alone Han grins to himself, his eyes trailing his self declared rebel of a son. 

He knows he can't force him to see but he can let him take his time. 

 

~~~

 

Brendol wasn't at their table. Hux can't admit it but he doesn't miss his presence. With a sigh of relief he sits down and lets his shoulders sag a little, grabbing the bottle if water from the center of the table and pouring himself a glass. 

He watches the tiny bubbles floating to the surface steadily. 

Up, up, up…

But his moment of peace isn't supposed to last. He hears footsteps approaching. They aren't bis father's. He knows them too well. 

Hux has a feeling who is making their way no towards him. 

Light, somehow hesitant. 

He doesn't turn around but straightens his back again, readying himself for whatever was to come. 

It's not like he's afraid. But situations like this… HeHe didn't learn how to act, wasn't taught the appropriate behavior. 

So he waits

The footsteps come to a halt somewhere on his left. 

“Thank you.”

In front of him stood Kylo, nervously shifting from one leg to the other, holding it the black jacket anxiously.

“Yeah.”, he says, reaching out to grab the piece of clothing. Kylo doesn't move, so he has to lean over a bit, bracing himself on the armrest of his uncomfortable chair. As he gets a hold of it their fingers brush against each other. He looks up quickly, seeing the other boy blush, looking at anything but him. For a second he can't help himself but smile, thinking almost fondly of Kylo. 

But as the jacket is pulled out of his grip and put over the back if the chair the moment has passed, Hux regaining his posture immediately.

“Anything else?”, the ginger asks.

“No. Sorry.”, is Kylo’s hushed reply, as he turns around and leaves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a real plan how this fic is supposed to go but I am looking forward to where it will take me. Of course I have a lot of ideas but there isn't a set plotline, sorry...  
> Also: I wanted a bit of insecure Hux too, so here he is:)  
> If you want to make me happy you can leave Kudos or comments *winkwink*  
> Thanks for reading!  
> If there are any mistakes you can of course let me know two :) (okay, so I showed this to my pen pal and he told me this pun was so good and convinced me to keep it... So I am but still... I feel very dumb for not noticing ^^)


	3. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one Kylo receives a message and the poor boy overreacts entirely because he doesn't express his feelings. Hux is a bit lost.

Unknown Number: You’ve given me your number.

 

It’s been a month. Kylo has been waiting for a whole month. 

At first he still was hopeful, a bit anxious but optimistic. But with every day passing, his expectations have been gradually fading away, making way for frustration which then quickly turned into anger.

Kylo didn’t understand why he was feeling like Hux let him down. Maybe he read too much into their seemingly developing whatever-ship.

So he’s been waiting for a month, talking himself out of wanting a bit more than occasional talks.

And now.

Everything comes crashing down on him.

The built up emotions. The anger. The fear of rejection. Everything he was trying to supress.

He thought Hux understood. But maybe that was just wishful thinking.

So letting it all out was everything he could do. His laptop shuts with a loud snap as it’s forcefully shoved of his lap, his phone following suit.

Kylo doesn’t fully realize what he’s doing, his internal troubles breaking out of him in desperate fury.

Rushing over his desk the first thing to go flying to the ground are his notes then his books, pencils, everything he can find. 

His hands grab mindlessly at any item they can reach, flinging them left, right,  anywhere but where they belong. 

The loud crashes seem to disturb the whole house, shaking it, making it reflect Kylos furry.

And he doesn’t stop. Doesn’t stop until the last offending element is cleared of the table, his hands frantically searching for more. 

Standing in the battlefield of school supplies he created he finally lets his hands fall to his sides. 

It’s what he does. Destroying his surroundings until the noises cover up his inner turmoils, preventing this tiny and angry voice from getting any louder. Making the outside messier than the inside.

Satisfying. Letting it all out. Getting completely lost in the wave of wreckage. Not thinking about…

Right. The message.

Kylo’s hands shoot up, carding through his hair, head hanging low now.

Eyes puffy with tears that didn't dare to fall yet. His pouting lips quiver as he begins to tear at his long curls.

His chest is still heaving in a mixture of exertion and burning emotions.

He has to push them down again.

He has to answer.

Trying to calm himself down he holds his breath for a few seconds, exhaling sharply when the need for oxygen starts to scratch at his lungs and clawing at his throat.

The phone is still lying on his bed, waiting for him.

He walks over slowly, stepping around his books and papers, now careful of not damaging them any further.

With a grunt he lets himself fall onto his mattress, grabbing the electronic device without hesitation.

Kylo stares at his lockscreen for a long moment. He somehow can’t bring himself to answer. It’s what he wanted. A message. But now?

Reading the text that brought this storm onto him over and over again he contemplates how to react.

Should he show his anger?

Or should he act nonchalantly, like nothing happened, like it’s no big deal?

 

~~~

 

Hux had found the napkin on his way home. Sitting in the backseat of his father's car, hands stuffed into his pockets. As he lets his fingers trail the lining he can feel them moving against something soft, something bunched up.

He would never put trash into his jacket. 

Must have been Kylo.

With a very low growl as to not upset his father he pulls out the offending object.

A napkin. Hux turns it over in his hand.

Scribbled in messy handwriting Hux can make out a series of numbers. The writer must have been in a rush with how unsteady the ink looks.

Almost illegible.

Hux’ face scrunches up in irritation as he lifts his gaze away from the small piece of paper to watch the street in front of him.

Outside it’s raining. Heavy drops  of water punching down onto the car aggressively, masing the world in their cover.

The windshield wipers are caught in a desperate struggle against them, losing miserably

It leaves Hux without much of a view to distract him.

He doesn’t notice his father watching him in the rearview mirror with a stern look at first. Meeting his eye he scrambles to regain his posure, building up his stoic and unreadable persona again.

Hux shifts his attention to the rain outside again. It’s something he can concentrate on while trying to figure out what to do under the disapproving glare of his father. 

He’s going to  answer. Of course he will. That’s the appropriate thing to do, isn’t it? But it’s not like he can just start a conversation. There is nothing he can build on, no railing to follow.

He’ll just state the obvious. That’s how their conversations normally work. 

Arriving at the Academy he is dropped of by his father, making  his way to his dorm. At least he doesn’t have to share one, which is probably the only thing he can award his father with.

Slipping into his room he lets himself fall onto his bed, pulling his phone out of under his pillow. 

He types out a simple “You gave me your number.” and stares at it. Is he really supposed to send this? Does he really want to change anything between them. He doesn’t have much in common with Kylo anyways.

So he doesn’t send it but doesn’t delete it either.

The next weeks he often finds himself thinking about the napkin, the number, his message, Kylo.

He doesn’t have anything to lose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kylo's reaction is probably a bit overdone but I don't think his whole outburst was about the message alone :) I just want them to have feelings!!   
> Kudos and comments are still a good present to a poor me ;)   
> Thanks for reading, I hope you had fun!


	4. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia wants to help her son and Kylo has an idea on how to save the rough start of his and Hux' friendship.

Kylo had decided to push his anger away. It wasn’t worth it. He has trashed his room five times this month already and his mother won’t be happy about seeing the mess he’s made this time.

As much as Kylo pretends to despise his parents he can’t keep himself from feeling some kind of remorse right now. Leia is a lovely woman. And overall a good mother.

She can be stern on some occasions. Their business wouldn’t be as successful as it is today without her. Han is good at negotiating and getting what his wife wants but she’s the backbone of everything. 

She’s the one who organises events, talks to upset employees, handles finances and taxes… Everything her bashful husband can’t be bothered with.

So of course she isn’t happy to come home to even more work. 

Leia can’t stand to find her son in such a state of fury. She wants to help him. Wants to make him feel better, lighter, like he’s in charge of his feelings. But he wouldn’t let her.  

Seeing him after an attack is even worse. Kylo looking totally lost and fearful. Like he’s torn. Maybe he’s afraid of himself. About the hot anger inside of him he can’t contain. 

On days like this she wants to wrap her arms around her little boy to make him realise it’s okay. She wants to shelter him from everything what’s about to come.

But of course she can’t let the broken pieces of furniture and the scattered papers slide completely either. So she finds herself scolding Kylo every time because she finds herself as lost as him. 

Kylo begins to gather up everything he had thrown to the ground so carelessly and dumps it messily onto his table. He feels drained. Every last drop of energy has left his body and he’s left falling. He is falling into a dark, bottomless pit and can’t stop. He’s spiralling around himself, around his thoughts and around his anger. It won’t leave him alone. 

The day of his landing will be the day of his making or undoing. 

Scuffing over to his bed he lets himself flop down onto his back. With his arms splayed out at his sides he lets his legs dangle off the mattress. The ceiling above him is covered in glow in the dark stars which he put there years ago but can’t find himself removing them.

His fingers mindlessly chart constellations onto the duvet beneath them. His father made him memorize some on their monthly stargazing nights. They stopped going quite some time ago but he has to admit he misses their bonding time. It’s the love (and the fear) of the unknown that used to connect them. Now this connection seems to be lost and Kylo knows it’s his fault. But he can’t stop.

Kylo: I did.

That’s quick reply. He can’t manage anything more right now, he doesn’t have it in him.

Thinking about how long he’ll have to wait this time he hears his phone vibrate loudly next to his head. 

Hux: Okay.

That’s it?

Hux: Why?

 

~~

 

Hux still can’t deal with the thought of a change in their relationship. They had been fine. Keeping each other company. Talking but not to much. Standing close without being close.

He’s never had anyone who stuck with him very long. No one can stand his cold personality and uptight demeanor. 

If it wasn’t for his fear of being rejected again he’d answered Kylo earlier. He didn’t want him to see how broken he was, how his perfect appearance only was a fraud. 

But still he is hopeful. It’d be nice to finally connect with someone. 

Kylo: Because I wanted to.

Well. This wouldn’t help him decide on if it was worth trying or not. But at least Kylo was texting him. After waiting a whole month not everyone would see it in themselves.

  
  


~~

 

Maybe Hux was just as torn as him. Maybe he shouldn’t be so hard on him. Maybe he should take a chance.

People from school, he refuses to call them friends, invited him to some kind of a gathering. Probably a party hidden behind a pretence extracurricular project.

Kylo intended to decline the offer as he always did. He doesn’t know why they still bother to invite him every time. 

Kylo: You know… There is a party coming up and it is kind of our thing judging people in social environments. Do you want to come?

He hits send before he can chicken out of it. 

This was a mistake. He should tell Hux he was just joking. He’d never say yes. 

The three dots appear, indicating that a message is being typed out. 

He’ll remember this moment as the time he embarrassed himself spectacularly and ruined the only chance he had at befriending Hux. Stupid. 

The redhead is probably thinking about a way to let him down gently. There is no other explanation on why it takes so long for him to decide on what to answer. 

Kylo begins to build up protective walls, braces himself against the upcoming letdown.

He shouldn’t have done this.

Hux: Sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very short but I have papers to write and work to do so that's everything I could manage... sorry :(  
> Kudos and comments are still appreciated :)  
> I guess our boys are going to a party next but will they be able to hold up^^  
> Thanks for reading :)


	5. The falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are on their way to the party. Cameo: The Millennium Falcon.

After Hux caught a bus to Kylo’s they took off immediately. The location of the party wasn’t far from his place, which made them arrive fairly early. Kylo could have invited Hux in to just hang out beforehand but that wasn’t part of their deal so he wasn’t sure if that would be crossing a line. 

They could have gone for some takeaway or could have picked up snacks to bring with them on their way over but neither did he know how to ask nor what to bring to a party. How should he, he barely accepts any kind of invitation.

At first everyone pretended to be shocked he actually agreed to come but after telling them he was about to bring someone along their unauthentic disbelief soon turned into them relentlessly mocking him about it.

Poe’s parents are out of town for the weekend so his house naturally serves as venue for the not so secret event.

He probably told them he was going to host some kind of a group project sleepover thing.

Walking down their driveway Kylo glances longingly at the dark gray family car parked a bit down the road. His father taught him how to drive already but being 16 hindered him from actually hitting the road. Yes, Poe’s house was just at the other end of their small suburbian shithole but for Kylo that’s far away enough to be annoying. 

The car itself is probably one of the most unfortunate looking examples the automotive industry has ever spawned, a van someone tried to shrink with a minimizing charm but gave up halfway. 

Leia wanted it after her son’s birth so of course they got it no matter how much Han tried to protest. 

He hated the car from the bottom of his heart. Until one day baby Kylo tried to pronounce the name written on the back. 

“Suzuki Wagon R+”

The only mildly comprehensible thing coming out of the two year old’s mouth was “... vagron …” which turned into falcon in Hans head which then turned into Millennium Falcon with the “birth” of the car being 1997. He had been proud of this nickname.

This fond memory made him almost like the car. 

Kylo of course only cared about being able to drive around. Well, being driven around at this point. He couldn’t wait to turn 18. The Falcon was his path to freedom. He’d take him as far away as possible, as often as possible.

Leading the way for once instead of Hux he makes his way past neat looking gardens surrounding even neater looking houses. He hates this neighbourhood. Everyone was so pretentious, playing perfect, modest family while trying to outdo each other on a daily basis. Kylo didn’t care about anyone here.

Walking in silence he prays to anyone who would listen his classmates wouldn’t insist on continuing poking fun at him. It was quite embarrassing by itself but with Hux present…

They cross the main street, their destination just one turn away now. This side of the village looks way more inviting. The houses weren’t as clean, the cars not as polished and the gardens not as well kept. No angry glares from behind lace curtains. No hushed voices telling lies behind your back.

After walking across the pebble stones covering the driveway, the low crunch sounding like an incoming avalanche in the dead air between them, Kylo knocks on the door. 

He can hear generic pop music blasting through the house already. 

No one will be able to hear him. 

Great. 

Maybe they could walk to the back of the house and enter through the garden? 

But wouldn't this be rude? 

And since when did he care?

Hux steps around him and tries the handle. The door swings open easily, leaving Kylo’s thoughts run into nothing. 

Making use of their habit Hux takes over again and pilots them through the hallway and into a spacious living room. 

The furniture had been moved to the sidelines to make room for a makeshift dance floor 

Floor length windows let in the last sunrays for the evening, letting the chatting people glow in liveliness. 

This is nothing like the parties they normally attend. 

This is a fun space where everyone is welcome to enjoy themselves and let loose. 

No obligations or responsibilities, no need to uphold a perfect appearance. 

Hux lets his gaze wander across the crowd, eyebrows raised in a mixture of mild disgust and confusion. He isn't used to this kind of environment. Attending his father's classes for as long as he can remember he's never been to something like this.

Of course the other boys snuck out quite often to get drunk and disobey the rules. As the headmaster's son… 

It's not something he could get away with. 

His father isn't the fun-loving kind of parent. 

The consequences of getting caught are severe. 

He's been witness and victim of the punishments. 

But this time was different. He was curious what was about to come, wanted to take a chance. 

“Oh, there it comes.”, Hux hears Kylo mutter beside him. 

A tanned boy with short dark curls struts towards them.. “You came! I thought you'd chicken out last minute.”, he laughs. 

“Hey Poe…”, Kylo mumbles towards the floor, one of his foot tips drawing restless circles into the worn wood. 

Next to him Hux pushes his right hand forward “My name’s Hux. Thank you for letting me come along on such a short notice. I hope I didn't inconvenience anyone.”. Poe grabs the offered hand firmly, shaking it enthusiastically “Right. I'm Poe. And no worries, you're probably the reason this moody kid took the invitation anyways. We should thank you.”, he says. His face is open, a bright smile decorating his face as he laughs along his words heartily. 

“Come on. Our Kylo here won't introduce you to anyone, so I'll do it.”, Poe smiles and turns around, waving them along with one arm. They make their rounds, their host talking cheerily to the other guests. Hux greets everyone. After a few people his attention starts to waver. He probably won't meet any of this people again anyways. 

Still, a few people stuck with him. Phasma. A tall girl with short blond hair and a posture that screams “I won't hesitate”. She goes by her last name too so Hux decided he liked her. With her was an almost delicate looking girl. Compared to Phasma she looked like a flower in spring yet there was a certain strength emanating from her that couldn’t be dismissed. 

Then there was Poe's boyfriend. Or at least that's what Hux thought after they started to eat each other's faces in (not so) brought daylight. 

“Drinks are in the kitchen, just help yourself. I now have a very important appointment with that handsome fellow here.”, Poe states loudly, pointing at (as Hux had guessed) his boyfriend still standing right beside them. His dark skin seems to glow in the evening light, his smile shy but genuine. 

After their departure Hux turns around and walks towards the kitchen. As always, Kylo is left trailing after. 

“Are you going to drink?”, Hux asks, grabbing a beer himself, “Ah no, you are a bit young. Too bad.”

“I didn’t know you drink.”, Kylo states, ignoring the comment about his age.

“Well, I don’t. But now I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shit and it took me way to long but I didn't sleep that much and stress is eating me up. I promise next time will be better^^


End file.
